1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to configuration management systems. The invention is more particularly related to methods and apparatus for invoking configuration management functions and displaying objects in the configuration management system. The invention is still further particularly related to a method and apparatus for interacting with a configuration management system where that interaction is controlled and displayed via a Windows 95 Explorer style interface.
2. Discussion of the Background
Configuration management systems are generally known in the art and generally encompass methods and tools for systematically managing configuration of systems throughout development and maintenance life cycles of the system. Configuration management applies to the development of software, software modules in a software system, and in the development of hardware and related components.
Configuration management applies anytime a product with one or more components or one or more versions is produced. Typical problems encountered that lead to the need of configuration management systems include access to various versions of a particular product under development or at any time in the product's life cycle, traceability of requirements, traceability of component versions utilized in producing a build, management of changes throughout the development and life cycles, and regression allowing production of an earlier produced version of a product.
Because of the complexity in performing all the configuration management functions appropriate in the production of a modern product, automated tools are available to assist in the configuration management functions. Currently available tools include Continuus/CM and Pure Atria's ClearCase. A screen shot of the Continuus/CM is shown in FIG. 1A. The Continuus/CM has a UNIX look and feel and provides a user access to configuration management functions to items displayed in the project list. However, the UNIX look and feel is neither intuitive nor easy to use, thereby making it difficult for users to learn the system and provide efficient configuration management of the items under configuration control.
FIG. 1B illustrates the Continuus/CM in a Windows environment, specifically a properties of tasks window. Continuus/CM in Windows is that found in the UNIX environment, but is still somewhat specialized and lacking in intuitive ease of use.
FIG. 1C is a screen snapshot of Pure Atria's ClearCase version 3.1. ClearCase V. 3.1 has the following features, 1) a Windows oriented application having minimal Explorer type functionality that shows information about files and directories within a ClearCase view. The information provided in ClearCase includes checked out state, version of the element that the view selects, and rule in the configuration specification that selected the version.
However, neither of these systems have a particularly easy or intuitive to use interface. With the increased complexity of modern products including multiple versions of subsystems including both hardware and software, an easy to use and intuitive configuration management interface is highly desired. According to a recent analysis by the Chicago Interface Group (http://www.cigi.net), one of two major deficiencies in configuration management systems is that “the user interface is tedious and cumbersome.”